Knock, Knock
by curlycarly113
Summary: When Attie suggested throwing a Christmas party at Dan and Phil's flat, she was not expecting to find herself in Dan's bed the next morning... Dan/OC but eventual Phan for you shippers (myself included)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I was inspired by this idea 'What if I woke up after a drunk hookup with danisnotonfire.' And welp, then this story happened.**

 **My story 'The Wedding' is a prequel to this, but it there shouldn't be anything huge that won't make sense if you don't read it first.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _December 23 , 2016:_

 _Ughhh. My head was pounding. How much did I drink last night. I just wanted to go back to sleep._

" _Dan, have you seen Attie? She's not in the off-" Phil burst into the room and froze._

 _I sprung up, clutching the duvet around me, realization suddenly hitting me._

" _I… I'll… sorry." Phil quickly exited and shut the door behind him._

 _I looked over beside me. Just as I thought. A sleeping Dan. A naked sleeping Dan. And I was naked in his bed._

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _December 13, 2016:_

When I mentioned wanting to visit London to Phil, he invited me to stay with them!

This all came about after I met Phil at my cousin's wedding. We started texting. At first it was just silly things every once in awhile. But then when I started getting stressed at school, I could always look to Phil for a pick me up.

We skyped a bit too, and that's how Phil introduced me to Dan. I was still a fan of theirs through and through. So meeting Dan was like meeting Phil all over again. Basically very awkward but we could laugh about it later. Still after that introduction, I started messaging Dan a bit too. Never anything serious like I would message Phil. But we had similar senses of humor so we had a pretty epic thread of dank memes going on.

Well Finals are done and my bags are packed. So I guess now I'm going to London for my month of winter break!

When I arrived, I was very tired and jetlagged. As soon as I reached baggage claim, I caught sight of them towering over everyone. Even though we skyped a lot, this is the first time I'm seeing Dan in person, and Phil since the wedding. They hadn't seen me yet, but that didn't stop me from bolting towards them.

"CATCH!" I screeched, as a startled Dan turned around just in time for him to catch me as I jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. I thought it was an appropriate introduction.

"Jesus Christ. Warn a guy first. What if didn't catch you. Wouldn't that be depressing, having to go to A&E on your first day in London."

"It's nice to see you too," I smirked, finally returning to the ground.

I turned to Phil, who was standing next to Dan. "PHILLY!" I wrapped my arms around Phil in another hug, this one warmer and with less chance of injury. My head only came up to the middle of his chest, because I am so damn short (more than a foot shorter than both of them). But I I've been craving a Phil hug since I said goodbye more than 6 months ago. I had no intention of leaving his warmth any time soon.

"So you had no trouble finding us," Dan joked.

"Yea, you two giants kind of stick out in a crowd."

As we headed off to catch a taxi, Dan being a gentleman and carrying my bags, and I was still firmly tucked under Phil's arm where I was happy to stay.

* * *

 _December 15, 2016:_

It only took a day and a half for me to get over my jetlag, which consisted of me sitting on the couch with Dan and Phil as they watched anime and I tried not to fall asleep.

But today I convinced them to bring me to all the London tourist things I had to do. We did a lot. The eye, the tower, the bridge. I sang a lot of Gilbert & Sullivan when we walked by parliament and Big Ben (and I was sorely disappointed that they didn't know G&S, THE British musicals).

Along the way we encountered some of the phans of course. I was happy enough to take the obligatory photos for them, but I noticed a few dirty looks from some of the girls. Clearly they thought that I was a girlfriend of one of the boys.

* * *

 _December 18, 2016:_

Dan and Phil probably went outside more in the past few days than they had in the past few months. I would have been fine spending all day inside with them watching TV and playing games, but they insisted that I came all the way to the UK, so I should see London.

However, apparently they had both been procrastinating making new videos (which we all know they are so good at procrastinating). This afternoon, Dan and Phil had to film some Christmas themed DanandPhilGames videos before Phil left for Christmas with his family in Florida.

I was actually happy for the relaxing afternoon. I decided to spend the time making pumpkin muffins, my favorite. Once I put them in the oven, I assumed the browsing position. I was scrolling through tumblr, when I came across THE post.

It had pictures from a few days ago, of me walking with Dan and Phil. It was probably taken when some phans asked to take pictures of Dan and Phil. But the real worry was the responses to the pictures. Most of them were already jumping to conclusions, thinking I was dating one of the boys, and making wild accusations about me with no basis whatsoever.

I should have expected this to happen, but I realized I wasn't prepared for this.

That's when the boys came down. "What smells amazing?" Dan asked, but I was too absorbed in the post.

"Attie, are you ok?" Phil asked. He could always tell when something was wrong.

I didn't know what to say so I just turned my laptop towards them.

* * *

 _December 22, 2016:_

After I discovered THE post, I didn't feel like going out as often. I convinced the boys that it wasn't because of the post, but because I just wanted to spend time with them.

However I was starting to feel a bit cagey, so I finally convinced Dan and Phil to throw a holiday party.

Also, they didn't believe what I told them about American college parties. They thought I exaggerated my stories like the movies. So this would be the perfect opportunity to show them what an American college party was like.

Everything was great. The red solo cups and shitty alcohol and off-brand mixers (because when it come to college, students are cheap af).

I was having a great time, already onto my second drink of the night. I think Phil decided not to take part in the drinking, so at least one of us would be sober if the apartment was set on fire or something like that.

But for Dan, I was making it my mission that he had a good time. Really the whole idea for the party got started because Phil and I were sharing stories of our university life. Dan seemed like he was feeling a little left out, so I decided this would be his big college event.

"Dan! Get a group of people together. We should play drinking games!" I was too excited for this prospect.

"What like spin the bottle?" He looked nervous.

"No silly. Spin the bottle is so middle school. I'm talking classic college drinking games. Flip cup. Slap cup. Boat races. And good ole fashion beer pong for your basic bitches."

Dan seemed intrigued. I looked over and saw Phil's nervous face. In retrospect I felt bad. I knew these games would involve a lot of spilling, but I was already too tipsy to think about the mess.

That's how I managed to get Dan trashed. I mean, I was pretty trashed too. I have a super weak tolerance. We played slap cup, and I was right next to Dan, meaning I slapped his cup away a good amount of times. He did however get his revenge, because I ended up having to drink the bitch cup.

After that game, everything else from that night was a blur.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome (encouraged in fact) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas! Or to anyone who doesn't celebrate, like me, Happy Holidays!**

 **Given that this story takes place over christmas, It only felt right to update. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _December 23, 2016:_

 _Ughhh. My head was pounding. How much did I drink last night. I just wanted to go back to sleep._

" _Dan, have you seen Attie? She's not in the off-" Phil burst into the room and froze._

 _I sprung up, clutching the duvet around me, realization suddenly hitting me._

" _I… I'll… sorry." Phil quickly exited and shut the door behind him._

 _I looked over beside me. Just as I thought. A sleeping Dan. A naked sleeping Dan. And I was naked in his bed._

 _Fuck._

Now here I am, somehow I managed to end up in Dan's bed naked with him. I knew what that meant, but I didn't want to think about it at the moment. My head was pounding and I was dehydrated.

Dan was still sleeping, so I got up and threw on the first clothes I could see. It just happened to be my leggings and Dan's shirt. I didn't see my bra or underwear anywhere and I didn't want to waste anymore time looking. Quietly, I slipped out of his bedroom.

I went down to the bathroom to try to find some Aspirin. After rummaging through their medicine cabinet I found some and swallowed them quickly, wishing my hangover headache would clear up soon. It was only then that I got a good look of myself in the mirror. I was a mess. Makeup smearing. Hair sticking in every direction. But the worst thing was the big red hickey on my neck. UGH DAN! I had nothing to cover this, and all I wanted to do was take a long hot shower. But I knew I had to face Phil first.

I walked back up the stairs, and knocked on Phil's door.

I waited for him to say come in before I entered. I didn't want a repeat of 10 minutes ago.

I walked into his bedroom, not knowing what to say. He was seated at his desk on the computer.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"So…" he tried to break the awkward silence, "you and Dan huh?"

"Ughhh!" I groaned as flopped down on his bed and hid my face in shame.

I could sense Phil starring me down even though I couldn't see him. I was afraid of what he would think of me.

I've always been closer to Phil. When I was a fan, I liked Dan more. He was cooler and funny with the perfect amount of snark. And sure, I met Phil first, but it was more than that. I've always been more like Phil. I've never been very outspoken nor confident, and so I found a kindred Hufflepuff spirit in Phil, who I could tell felt like he lived in Dan's shadow a bit. Once we became friends, Phil was the one I could always text or call when I needed someone to talk to who would listen without judging.

But right now I was afraid that he was judging.

"I don't know how last night happened. I can't remember much," I mumbled into Phil's duvet.

"Oh," he sounded surprised.

"Yea, oh." I mumbled again. "I can't remember anything from last night. For all I know, I went crazy psycho fan on Dan and practically forced myself on him."

"Well with the way Dan was making out with you last night, I don't think you forced him to do anything."

I sat up confused and stared at Phil. "What?"

Phil looked nervous, or maybe it was uncomfortable, "Yea, you guys were making out pretty intensely in the kitchen last night. There was about a half hour period where no one could get any more drinks because no one wanted to enter the room…."

"Oh no. So everyone knows." I hid my face in my hands because I was so embarrassed. Dan and Phil's friends all knew, many of them youtubers that I follow and admire. "They probably all think I'm a crazy Dan fangirl now."

"I wouldn't say that."

"But it's true!" something in my brain must have snapped, because the filter that had been doing such a good job of keeping my cool around Dan and Phil was gone. Everything just started pouring out. "You know that I was a fan girl before I became friends with you. But have you really thought about it. I may not be as crazy as some, but I know so much about your lives. I even know about the video that must not be named. And I had a crush on Dan. A huge crush. I've imagined having sex with him. I've imagined having sex with you before too. Hell, I've imagined having sex with both of you, at the same time, because I'm a crazy fan girl."

At this point I look at Phil for the first time, his face bright red. And only then do I realize all the things I've just said. Specifically, the one video I brought up.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't what came over me… I should go…"

I was about to get up and leave, but with perfectly ironic timing, Dan walks into the room without knocking. He's still shirtless, making me blush, but at least he's in sweatpants. "Wow crazy night last night. I'm gonna need you guys to fill me in once this headache subsides." He looked over to me. And I can feel my face getting hot. "Whoa Attie, looks like you had a crazy night too. Is that my shirt?" I stared at him in silence, my face getting more red from his mention of his shirt. Did he not remember anything either. He took my look as confusion, "Phil, did you not tell her that she has a hickey the size of a grapefruit on her neck."

I quickly reached up to cover my neck. I know need to talk to Dan, but all I wanted to do right now was be anywhere but here. So that's what I did. I pushed past him, as he was still standing in the doorway, and ran to the office where I was temporarily sleeping.

He didn't remember. Neither did I. But I knew it happened. Phil knew it happened. And many youtubers knew something happened. I couldn't just pretend that it didn't happen.

And all the things I just said to Phil. I can't believe I blurted out that I imagined sex with him. But worse, I can't believe I brought up that video. THE video. What would this mean now for my friendship with him. How could I stay with them for three more weeks. It'll be terribly awkward. But I have no where else to go.

I sat on the futon, thinking about last night, trying to recover my lost memories. Small things were coming back.

I remember laughing in a corner, cuddled really close to Dan. I don't know if anything was funny or if we were just drunk, but I remember his warmth the most.

I tried more to remember the actual sex. A bit came back, barely anything. Mostly a feeling of it being very messy and rushed. Basically what you'd expect of a drunk hookup. I admitted to Phil that I imagined sex with Dan. Well my reality didn't live up to the fictions.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't hear a knock at my door.

I mumbled a "Come in."

It was Phil. At least it wasn't Dan. I don't think I'm ready to face him yet.

Phil came and sat down on the bed with me, and instinctively I moved closer to him. He put his arm around me and I snuggled closer. It was a relief that I could still find comfort in him after the awkward things that I said.

Should I bring it up? Should I ask about Dan? Dan seemed easier to talk about at the moment somehow.

"So he knows now?" I finally asked. He and Dan must have talked about something once I ran away.

"Yea. Umm. Obviously I don't really know what happened. But I managed to fill in a few of the gaps."

I just nodded.

"Are you going to be okay when I leave tomorrow?"

I totally forgot that Phil was leaving for Christmas with his family. So it would be just me and Dan in the apartment for five days alone… How awkward.

"I think I'll be able to manage somehow." I said quietly, not entirely convinced it was true.

I didn't know what else to say. I knew I had to apologize.

I reluctantly pushed myself away from Phil. I didn't want to, but I knew I wouldn't be able to say the things I needed to if I was cuddled with him.

He gave me a concerned look when I pushed away. "Phil, I think I should apologize for my word vomit."

I could see Phil's cheeks get pink, "We don't have to talk about it."

"But I think we do. Because I can't just pretend I didn't say what I said. And you'll always know that I know what I know now."

Phil gave me a confused look, and I quickly retraced my words and giggled, "Ok, I don't think that made any sense. But that's kinda the point. Were skating around the issue."

"I didn't think we had any issues between us."

"Sure we do. Your feelings for Dan." I said it. Word vomit again. I really need to fix my filter. Phil's face turned from pink to red.

"I… I don't know…" Phil said quietly. But he didn't outright deny it.

I decided we did enough talking about this, so I finally could re-snuggle myself under Phil's arm. I felt him relax as I did so.

We sat in silence for what seemed like minutes but what probably only seconds, and then he started chuckling.

"What's so funny," I asked.

His cheeks were pink again. "Did you really imagine threesomes with me and Dan?"

I quickly grabbed my pillow and swung at Phil's face. "Oh shut up!"

We laughed. I was happy to laugh. I needed to laugh.

* * *

 _December 24, 2016:_

Phil's flight was super early this morning. But on the plus side, when I woke up to say goodbye to him at 4 in the morning, Dan was still fast asleep.

"Message me anytime if you need. I'll answer when I can." He said as we hugged goodbye.

"No, you enjoy your family. I'll be fine. Merry Christmas!" He didn't look to convinced, but he had to catch his cab so he couldn't say more than "Merry Christmas" back before he left.

Somehow after that, I didn't feel tired. I did go to sleep pretty early the night before from hiding in the office/guest room. So I decided to eat breakfast and then play some Skyrim on my laptop in the lounge.

Of course, time flies when you're playing Skyrim. I didn't even realize it was a normal time to be up in the morning until Dan walked into the lounge.

Automatically it was awkward. Clearly he wasn't expecting me to be up this early.

He started to turn to leave the lounge, but I didn't want to drive him out of his own home.

"No, you don't have to leave just because of me," I said, as I started to get up to leave myself.

"You don't have to go either," He said awkwardly.

I sat back down, but I didn't feel like playing my game anymore. Dan sat in his normal browsing spot on the couch next to me. There was only a couch cushion between us.

"So…" He started. It was awkward. There was a huge elephant in this room, and neither of us knew what to say.

"So…" I repeated.

Yup. Very awkward.

Thankfully he continued, "I did that? The uhh..." He motioned to his neck. Oh the hickey. I hadn't done anything to cover it up yet.

"Either you or a vacuum cleaner," I tried joking. Why did he bring this up…

"Well this certainly explains the bra and panties I found in my bed yesterday."

"Yea, I want those back."

"Of course. I don't think they'd look particularly good on me anyway," Dan joked. I started laughing. It wasn't particularly hilarious, but for some reason I just couldn't stop. Dan could have thought I was being weird, but instead he just started laughing along too. It was comforting.

"So now what." I said, once our laughter subsided.

"I don't know. Phil only gave me a few details. Mainly him finding you in my bed this morning. I really don't remember anything though. So I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way."

Back to being serious. I didn't like this being serious, "I don't remember anything either. Well a little bit. I've never had a drunk hookup but what I remember was textbook drunk sex. I'm a little bit disappointed actually."

"Disappointed?"

"Yea. I get what thousands of fangirls want, and I can't even remember what your dick looks like."

I had been avoiding direct eye contact up until that sentence, but when I said it, I looked him in the eye, and at the same time we both burst out laughing. Phew.

"Well I'm a little disappointed too. Last night was the first time I've had sex in years. And I don't know how it went."

"Well we can always fix that." I meant it jokingly when I said it. But as soon as I said it, I realized subconsciously that I meant it.

Together, as if we were thinking the same thing, both Dan and I lunged at each other.

Lips connected to whatever surface they could find. Hands clawed at clothes trying to remove them. I didn't know what I was doing. Okay yes I did. I was about to have sex with Dan again. But this time 100% sober.

* * *

 **(If you don't know what video I'm referring to when I say 'THE video' and you want to know, PM me)**

 **Whoo. Merry Christmas!**

 **I've been a little depressed this holiday season, but writing this story has always been a way for me to escape. So I really hope you like it at least a little! Don't hesitate to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Updates for this story will be a little slow (like every 1wk-2wks) because I'm back at school and trying not to fail/to get a job. lol...**

 **But I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **December 24, 2016:**

* * *

How did I end up in Dan's bed AGAIN, laying naked with Dan AGAIN?

My current theory is that we are both just so fucking horny that we just both exploded. Maybe exploded was the wrong word… But damn, the sex was good. I haven't had good sex in a while.

Somehow in the middle of ripping each other's clothes off, we migrated from the couch to his room. And now we were both laying in his bed, my head on his chest, both fully awake, but neither knowing what to say nor daring to look at each other.

I started dragging my fingers over his chest. I recalled a video of his, where he jokingly describe his body hair, or lack thereof, like an eight year old girl. And it was true. His chest is nearly hairless. I started laughing, and I could tell Dan was giving me a look.

Finally I looked up at him, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking of something. A video of yours."

"Okay..." He said, not quite sure if it was a good thing or not, but he choose not to ask for elaboration. Instead, he choose to finally address the situation. "So. This… happened again." What a poet… Daniel Howell everyone.

"Yea…" I finally pushed myself off his chest and sat up. I probably shouldn't be laying on him anyway when we were... I don't know. That's what we need to discuss.

"This was…"

"Fun?" Dan questioned, I could see the worry on his face that he said the wrong thing. But I was thinking it too.

"Yea it was. But this shouldn't happen again." I moved to the edge of his bed, looking for clothes that I could put on. However, most of them were abandoned in the living room. But I saw my underwear near by and awkwardly snatched them up while trying to still cover myself.

"Yea totally. This was just… Making up for the night before?" He must have noticed that I was looking for clothes, because he quickly pulled open a drawer and threw a black t-shirt my way.

I pulled it on with my underwear. "Yea. Like a do over. We already did it once. But it was unfair that neither of us remembered, right. That makes sense."

"Yea. Total sense. And now we don't have to do it again." Dan said while pulling out some sweatpants to put on so he wasn't naked as well.

I made my way to the door so we could stop trying to rationalize our sex. "Good. Well I'm gonna take a shower now…"

"Fuck," Dan said out of nowhere as he frantically pulled open his bedside drawer and shut it again.

"What… Is something wrong?" He looked distressed all of a sudden.

"We didn't use a condom." Oh, the worried look on his face made sense now.

"Oh. Okay. Well it's not the biggest of deals. I'm on the pill. And I don't have any STI's or anything." Honestly, it was a bit worrying that I just forgot. I've never just forgotten before. But I did use to have sex without a condom with my ex-boyfriend and I preferred the feel of it.

"Me either. Okay. Whew…" I could tell he was relieved. I'm sure he doesn't see a baby in his near future. And neither do I.

"Okay, it's shower time now." I started leaving the room, but once I got to the hallway, I stopped and turned back.

Poking my head in the door, I asked, "Things are not gonna be awkward between us now, right?"

Dan smiled, "Of course not. Were just two friends. Who have now seen each other naked. I've accidentally seen Phil naked a few times too. It's all part of the territory."

I laughed, "Ok. TMI. I'm going now."

 _Accidentally._ Sure Dan.

* * *

 **December 25, 2016:**

* * *

As I was hoping, things weren't awkward between me and Dan. Christmas morning was nice as we just stayed in pajamas all day and ate lots of junk food and watched lots of movies.

I was surprised that Dan wasn't going to spend Christmas Day with his family, but apparently his parents decided to have a holiday just the two of them. My family doesn't celebrate Christmas, so I wasn't missing anything being on the other side of the world for the holiday.

It seemed like we'd be able to put everything behind us. After an afternoon in our pajamas, I finally retired to shower. I was just sitting in the office/my guest room after my shower, when Dan walked it. Without knocking.

"Two minutes earlier and we would have had an awkward situation on our hands," I joked.

"Sorry. I should have knocked. But it's not like like I haven't seen you naked now," Dan joked, but I could see a blush on his cheeks. "I was just thinking about making a DanandPhilGames video," he said as he held up 'Amnesia,' the video game I bought him for Christmas.

"Very Christmasy" I joked. Quite the opposite actually.

"I would upload it mid-January, when me and Phil don't have anything else planned."

"Okay, I can give you your office then." I went to gather my laptop.

"No, you can stay if you want."

"You mean be in the video? I don't think-" Phil had already asked me if I wanted to be in one of his videos, but I was very reluctant. I wasn't a youtuber and didn't really want to see myself on camera. Plus his fans would come up with every theory imaginable as to who I was. They already went bananas when we were spotted in London.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Plus, I get terrified playing these kinds of games on my own. You don't have to do anything. Just sit on the couch and watch. Maybe help me with the puzzles if you want. You'll forget I'm even filming."

"Well… Okay. Fine… But gah. I have to do my hair. And makeup."

"No you don't. You don't wear makeup regularly do you? And your hair is fine. It'll be dark. People will barely be able to see us in the video."

I was still hesitant, but I found myself saying "Okay. Fine."

We folded the futon back up into a couch, and while Dan set up the game, I brushed my damp hair into something presentable.

When we were ready to start, Dan got ready to turned on the camera. "Just be yourself. Talk whenever you want. Pretend like the camera isn't even there," he assured me before turning the camera on.

"Here we are for round two of 'Dan plays scary games alone in the dark'."

"Alone? What am I then, chopped liver?"

"Ah yes, not alone! I am joined by my friend Attie, who is using me and Phil as a free hotel over the winter break. We are playing 'Amnesia' tonight. But Phil is at his parents house for a few days. And so I'm making Attie play with me."

"Yea. I'm here against my will. Send help." I joke to the camera.

"Okay! Why don't we just turn off the lights and get started," he quickly got up and switched off the lights, and then waited for the game to load, "So I have never played this game before. Have you?" he asked me.

"Yea. A while ago when I was a freshman in college. But that really only consisted of me hiding under a blanket while someone else manned the controls. So basically the same thing I'm going to do now." I was already armed with my blanket wrapped around me.

Dan and I started playing. And after a few minutes, just like Dan said, I forgot that we were even filming. Except for every once in awhile when Dan would say something specifically for the camera.

* * *

"AHHH! MONSTER! SHIT! RUNNN!" I yelped, as Dan started furiously jabbing his keyboard in attempts to get away.

But we didn't have a chance and the monster killed us. Game over.

We were both still breathing heavily from the fright. I was nearly covered by the blanket at this point.

"Well I think that was enough for one night, don't you think," Dan said after he turned the lights back on. He did a quick send off, telling everyone to like and subscribe etc etc.

Once he turned the camera off, he looked back at me, "Well that wasn't so bad. Was it."

"That was terrifying. But I guess being in the video wasn't so bad. Did you want to edit now?" I asked.

"No. It's late. Plus I think I'm too scared to relive that all again at the moment. I'll let you get your sleep."

Dan helped me pull the futon back out, and then he said goodnight and left.

Now I was all alone and at every creak I jumped. And I hadn't even turned the light out yet.

Well obviously turning the light out wasn't any better. I got in bed and played with my phone (as we all do). But still every second I was sitting up to make sure that the thing that I saw move out of the corner of my eye wasn't real.

"Enough of this," I murmured to myself. I looked at my phone and it had been an hour since I've been trying to fall asleep. I grabbed my phone and pillow, wrapped my comforter around myself, and headed down the stairs.

I knocked on Dan's door, but without waiting for an answer, I opened the door.

Bad idea I realize, since I walked in on Dan with his fist wrapped around his… well you know. You would have thought that I'd have learned to knock by now. (Well I guess I did knock… but I guess lesson number two after always knocking is always wait for an answer.)

I was willing by body to turn around and slam the door but somehow I found myself frozen, just staring at Dan in his state of… indecency.

It was hot. I mean awkward. No hot was correct. I was definitely turned on.

Fuck. And now my legs are moving me towards the bed again.

* * *

Fuck you body for being controlled by my hormones. But really, can I blame them? The sex was good.

Currently we were both still breathing heavily. I realized I was still laying on top of a naked Dan, so I rolled over so we were no longer touching and pulled Dan's covers up around me to feign some kind of decency, not that there was really anything to hide anymore. I didn't start trying to leave like the last time we had sex. I didn't want to leave. The reason I came down here in the first place was still valid.

"Sorry," I said once came down from my high.

"I don't think you have to apologize for sex," Dan laughed, also seeming to still be breathing heavier.

"No not for that. For not knocking."

"You did knock. I just didn't answer."

"Right… Well still sorry." I didn't know what to say next. I didn't want him to kick me out.

"So why did you come down here." He questioned me.

"This is going to sound weird but… can I sleep with you tonight? I mean not sleep with you sleep with you. I mean, I guess we just did that. But just sleep here. Every time I'm about to fall asleep, I remember something from that game and get scared awake."

He just laughed. "Yea, of course." And that was that.

With the limited light provided by the street lights packing through closed blinds, I managed to find my discarded pajamas and phone. My duvet was forgotten in the hallway.

We muttered goodnights to each other, and went to sleep. Or at least attempted to.

I was just staring at the ceiling, unable to go to sleep. Too many things were running through my head.

"Hey Dan, are you asleep yet?" I asked nervously.

"No."

"Is this weird? Us sleeping together after sleeping together."

"It's not if we don't make it weird."

"Okay." Dan didn't answer anymore. I figured we would talk more about it tomorrow. So I turned over, closed my eyes, and willed myself to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Next chapter I'm gonna start dealing with some Phan stuff. yay!**

 **Thanks so much for reading and I'll see y'all later! Bye! (Can you guess who's youtuber sign off that was? I love her)**


End file.
